Aku Nggak Mau Lagi!
by chiisana yume
Summary: Sekarang... Naruto tengah duduk diruangan yang tidak ia kenali dengan berpakaian super seksi mendapati Sasuke tengah duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya *smirk. apa yang akan terjadi? dan kenapa Naruto nggak mau lagi?


Disaat jam pelajaran sekolah, ketika jam istirahat tiba. Seorang pemuda tampan (menurut dia. Padahal sebenarnya ia itu manis) bersurai pirang disertai iris biru langitnya dengan kulit tan eksotis tengah berlari kencang. Kemana? Tentu saja ke kantin. Untuk bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya.

**Aku Nggak Mau Lagi!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuNaru**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Typo, AU, OOC, Gaje, Shounen-ai, alur kadang kecepetan, dll.**

***Chii teringat sebuah manga yang langsung menginspirasiku, hehe tapi aku lupa namanya apa. Kalau ada yang tahu, mohon infonya. Terima kasih^^***

"RAAMENNN! Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama mendengarkan ocehan Kakashi-sensei soal matematika, aku dapat bertemu denganmu kekasihku..." ucap pemuda pirang itu dengan mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke mangkuk ramen di meja kantin itu. yup... pemuda pirang itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang pemuda muncul dan menjitak surai pirang. Merasa kebersamaannya dengan kekasih tercinta terganggu. Naruto pun menoleh mendapati seorang pemuda bertato segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya tengah tersenyum puas setelah menjitak sahabatnya itu.

"Apa-apaan shi, Kiba! Kau mengganggu saat-saat reunian ku saja dengan ramen," ocehnya kesal.

"Haahh... Kau ini, padahal 'kan kau setiap hari memakannya," keluh si pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu.

"Biarin wekk..." ledeknya yang kembali menikmati ramen tercintanya.

Tidak perlu waktu lama...

"Fuuwaa... ramen memanglah yang terenak!"

Ramen itu pun lenyap dari mangkuk tersebut. Kiba hanya dapat pasrah melihat temannya yang makan dengan begitu super cepat. Baru saja ia ingin menikmati bekalnya. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kemana?" tanya Kiba yang disusul makanan masuk ke mulutnya.

Naruto hanya menyengir saja.

"Ke dia?"

"Hehe, oh ya, apa kau membeli pesananku tadi?" tanya Naruto.

Tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, Kiba pun melempar benda itu yang segera ditangkap oleh Naruto.

"Kau tidak memberiku uang untuk membeli jus tomat itu, jadi kau harus bayar?"

"Iya, iya. Bye, Kiba,"

Dari hal diatas tentu kalian tahu 'kan siapa yang akan ditemui pemuda pirang manis ini. Tentu saja, sudah pasti Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa lagi coba?

"SASUKE! Aku tau kau ada disini. Cepat muncul!" teriaknya ketika baru saja menginjakkan kaki diatp sekolah. Suara cempreng namun seksi itu tentu saja mengganggu pemuda raven yang tengah menikmati tenangnya hari ini.

"Berisik! Dobe!"

"Heh! Apa kau bilang Teme? Ah... sudahlah. Ne, aku membelikanmu jus tomat nih," bohongnya karena yang sebenarnya membeli jus itu si Kiba 'kan? Yah.. walaupun itu karena Naruto yang meminta.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke dengan mengambil jus itu dari tangan berlapis kulit tan eksotis itu.

"Ne, Teme, mana terima kasihnya?"

"Hn" yang dilanjutkan menghabiskan jus tomat itu.

"Argh.. Teme!"

Keadaan pun hening sebentar. Berusaha menghilangkan aura tidak enak ini, Naruto pun angkat bicara.

"Teme, kau membawa apa yang aku pinta kemarin 'kan?"

"Heh, memangnya aku bilang akan meminjam 'kan?"

Kesal. Naruto pun mengerucutkan bibir lembut itu.

"Hah.. ini," Sasuke menghela nafas dan melemparkan suatu benda kepada Naruto yang ternyata adalah sebuah majalah... porno.

"Huwa.. Arigatou, Teme," ucapnya senang memeluk majalah itu.

"Jangan sampai rusak, karena itu punya aniki, bukan punyaku," ucap Sasuke yang kembali merebahkan dirinya.

"Tenang saja," cengirnya.

Setelahnya sekolah pun dilalui Naruto dengan wajah yang terus tersenyum sampai pulang sekolah tiba dengan mengubah harinya itu.

Ketika pulang sekolah itu, Naruto hendak kekamar mandi setelah selesai bermain sepak bola. Namun sebuah suara-suara aneh sampai ketelinganya. Suara seperti seseorang sedang mendesah-desah. Ingin tahu. Naruto pun mendekati sebuah pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup tempat suara itu berasal.

Diam. Dengar. Dengar. Wajah Naruto pun memucat. Suara desahan itu dari seorang laki-laki. Dan dari suara sang seme, sepertinya Naruto mengenal suara itu.

Kedua insan didalam kamar mandi itu pun hendak keluar. Membuat Naruto segera berlari bersembunyi. Tidak butuh lama ia dapat melihat siapa yang keluar dari sana.

'Sasuke!'

**(=.=")**

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang. Tertidur dikasur empuk miliknya. Menatap majalah yang baru saja ia pinjam dari Sasuke. Menampakkan gambar seorang wanita berpakaian super sexy dengan bertelingakan kuping kelinci.

Cukup lama melihat gambar itu. Pikiran ia pun tertuju pada kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi. Dibuangnya majalah itu sembarang dan memeluk gulingnya.

'Jadi Sasuke itu ... gay?' pikirnya.

Dimulailah ia membayang-bayang 'kan.

Sasuke menjadi Uke. Membayangkannya langsung membuat Naruto merinding disko. Sasuke yang paling ditakuti oleh preman-preman di kotanya ini jadi Uke? Ayolah... siapa yang dapat menaklukannya coba?

'Jadi Seme? Hm... sepretinya itu memang posisi yang tepat untuknya. Apalagi kalau melihat wajahnya yang sedang menikmati itu, mungkin akan terlihat seksi ... ... EEHH! Apa yang aku pikirkan tadi! Lupakan! Lupakan! Lebih baik aku tidur saja,' pikirnya yang sebenarnya masih memikirkan hal itu namun memaksakan diri untuk tidur.

**("=.=)**

**(=.=")**

'eng... dimana ini?' pikir Naruto merasa aneh menatap samar-samar ruangan putih tempat ia berada.

Dicerna dengan seksama keadaannya saat ini dalam pikirannya.

Ruangan putih yang tidak ia kenal. Cek.

Tidak ada jendela dan hanya ada ventilasi kecil. Cek.

Ia duduk di sofa yang empuk. Cek.

Sepertinya ruangan ini normal.

Tapi merasa tubuhnya sangatlah dingin. Sekarang Naruto mulai meperhatikan tubuhnya.

"HEEHHHH!" teriakknya.

Kenapa?

Siapa yang tidak akan berteriak bila mendapati diri hanya mengenakan pakaian renang yang seksi disertai ekor dan telinga kucing berwarna orange yang melekat ditubuhnya itu. Dengan kaki tan seksinya yang terbalut kaos kaki putih setinggi lutut menampakkan paha tan-nya. Sekarang, Naruto tampaklah lezat dimata para Seme.

"HEEHH... PAKAIAN APA INI?" teriaknya.

"Do-be,"

Mendengar suara itu, Naruto pun menoleh, mendapati seorang seorang pemuda berpakaian seksi seperti dirinya.

"S-Sa-Sasuke!"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

"Ke-kenap..."

Cklek..

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka, Naruto yang langsung menoleh. Mendapati sesuatu yang bercahaya warna-warni dari pintu itu. Sasuke pun bangkit. Heran. Naruto pun mengikuti Sasuke. Ia coba bertanya berkali-kali pada Sasuke sepanjang jalan, tetap saja Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Dan sampailah mereka. Di sebuah sofa dengan meja ditengahnya dan para pemuda yang tampak menatap mesum Naruto. Melihat hal itu tentu membuat Naruto merasa ragu untuk melangkah maju. Namun lain dengan Sasuke, ia langsung melangkah maju dan duduk diantara para pemuda itu.

"Sa-Sasuk..."

"Apa kau takut, Dobe? ... Pengecut!" ejek Sasuke dengan memeluk pinggang seorang pemuda disampingnya.

"Si-Siapa yang pengecut hah!"

Dan sekaranglah ia, duduk di antara dua pemuda yang langsung saja memeluk pinggangnya dan mengelus-elus kulit mulus Naruto itu. Naruto mulai takut dengan keadaan ini.

"Hei... manis, ayolah, hibur kami.." ucap salah seorang pemuda dengan menghirup harum lembut tubuh Naruto.

Tubuh Naruto pun bergetar karena ini pengalaman pertamanya diperlakukan seperti ini oleh laki-laki.

"Hm.. lihatlah temanmu. Bahkan ia sudah memulai permainan," ucap seorang pemuda lain.

Mendengar hal itu sontak Naruto segera menatap Sasuke. Matanya membulat terkejut. Melihat Sasuke sekarang tengah mendominasi ciuman dengan pemuda lain.

Belum sempat keluar dari keterkejutannya. Kedua pemuda disampingnya langsung menjalankan aksi mereka yang tentu saja disambut desahan heboh dari mulut seksi Naruto. Jujur, Naruto merasa takut dan ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya.

Hal itu terus berlanjut, sampai sebuah suara mengganggu mereka.

"Heh... tidakkah kalian ingin melihat pertunjukan menarik," ucap Sasuke dengan menarik tubuh Naruto dari kedua pemuda itu.

Naruto menatap sayu Sasuke karena masih terpengaruh kegiatan tadi, tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang sekarang tengah terbaring diatas meja.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke pun memulai aksinya. Diciumnya Naruto dengan penuh nafsu. Tangan Sasuke pun tidak tinggal diam dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh tan eksotis itu. Tangan itu mulai turun.. turun.. hingga di...

"HHUWWAAAA!"

"NARUTO! Kenapa berteriak seperti itu? kau mengganggu tetangga, tau?" omel sang Ibu.

Terduduk ditempat ditidurnya, Naruto pun menyingkirkan selimut diatasnya dan menatap daerah privasinya.

Tampaknya kali ini, Naruto akan mencuci celananya sendiri.

* * *

Keesokkan harinya di sekolah...

"Hei, Dobe, Aku membawa majalah ba-"

"TIDAKK! AKU NGGAK MAU LAGI!" teriaknya berlari menjauh sosok Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya heran.

"Dobe"

**Tamat**


End file.
